


Other

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Other

Like black ice on a hot summer night  
Like a heatwave in December.  
Unexpected yet intoxicating.  
Beautiful and witty.

Lost in those magics  
Subscribed to every word  
Over analyzing every digital photograph  
Verbosely elucidating each and every illustrious card you let show.

Wish I could be as entrancing,  
half as good at social dancing.  
Crisscrossing new emotions with paranoia,  
Your excellence greater than any sequoia

You say perfection is impossible  
yet you make it seem tangible.  
Like the dihydrogen monoxide to my life  
yet you prefer tea.


End file.
